Inner tube rubber of hoses for use in the fields such as construction, engineering, agriculture, and transportation is required to have oil resistance because oil is used as a pressure transmission medium.
To improve oil resistance, a known technique uses acrylonitrile-butadiene rubber as a rubber component as disclosed in Patent Literature (PTL) 1.